Siblings of the Heartfilia Family
by burninghotflame2473
Summary: Lucy and Laxus are siblings. Laxus is a police officer and Lucy is training to be a good one. But, in the middle of her training an extremely tough case arises and she gets tangled up in it. Will she be able to get out of this mess alive with her family and friends support? It is up to her to make the right decisions.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- I was just attending my computer class, when this idea just randomly popped into my head like ' * poof * There you go! The new idea you requested has arrived in the most proper of times'. So, here you are.**

 _Lucy is four years old. Laxus is thirteen._

Lucy, a little girl of four, was running behind Plue towards their home in the evening. Plue was their household dog, more like puppy.

"Plue! Plue! Wait up boy." she wheezed.

" Arf! Arf!"

"No boy! I want to win." she whined. Somehow understanding what the puppy's barks meant. Eventually, the small puppy reached the destination earlier than she did, only by a few seconds. She crossed her short arms across her chest and pouted in annoyance, panting. But, giggled when he jumped into her arms and gave her a big wet lick on the cheek. She held him in her arms and walked into the house.

Not soon after she went through the backdoor of her house, she could hear angry shouts, loud thumps and clatters, probably objects being thrown around. Worried and scared, she walked slowly towards the racket. As she walked closer to the noisy argument, she could hear the yells clearer. She recognised the two voices as her mother's and father's, Layla Dreyar (in this story I want her to be a Dreyar) and Ivan Heartfilia.

When she reached to the place where noises came from, she was blocked by a wooden door and a familiar looking body. Her big brother, Laxus, was already there peeping through a small gap between the door and the frame. She squeezed her body in front of him and peeped through the gap as well. She let out a small gasp when she looked into the room. Her parents' faces were flushed red in anger and they were growling at each other, their eyes full of fury. They were screaming insults at each other.

Lucy looked up at Laxus her face holding confusion and fear. Laxus looked back down at her. He hated that fearful look on her face, he didn't want her to know this and be afraid at such a young age, scratch that, he didn't want her to ever be scared of anything.

"Lax-nii?" she whispered.

"Yes?" He prodded in a hushed voice. He, unfortunately, knew what she was going to ask.

"What is happening? Is everything fine?" he sighed deeply. He knew this was coming, now he needed to make an excuse.

"Nothing's wrong Little Bunny, Mom and Dad are just arguing over where we should go in the vacations this year." he said lamely. He mentally face palmed at his lame excuse. He could see that she didn't believe him. She narrowed his eyes at him but didn't question him further, as she knew that he wouldn't hide anything from her without a reason.

"Ok Lax-nii."

He gave her a small smile and led her out of the house, to play together. They (along with Plue) ran around the field behind their house. They played tag, Lucy giggled as Laxus tripped over grass that she had knotted together (he was acting).

Layla walked out, going towards the back of the house. She looked at two children with loving eyes, her lips quivering. She knew that the family was going to be ripped apart, she didn't want the bond between the two young blonds to be severed. That is when an idea popped into her head, she would send Laxus to a special school considering he was old enough. There he would be trained early for his future career.

Layla called out to Lucy and Laxus, telling them to come in for dinner. They both came to her running and panting, exhausted. Lucy went into the house with Plue right behind her nipping at her heels as they entered the house to clean up before dinner. But before Layla could go into the house, she was stopped by Laxus. Judging by the serious look on his face, it was about the event that had taken place just then.

"Don't tell her anything, she is too young." he said grimly. He was talking about Lucy.

"I wasn't planning on doing so." she said, her tone sad. He simply nodded and disappeared behind the backdoor. She looked up at the now starry sky and closed her chocolate brown eyes.

"Please Lord, don't let them go through hard times, and even if they do... give them a happy ending. Even if that means that I have have to sacrifice mine." she prayed, whispered towards the stars. Tears were running down her face as she looked pleadingly heavenwards.

 _5 years later_

Lucy had just turned nine just two months ago, and Laxus was now eighteen, graduated from Fairy Tail Academy (it is for all ages) and had earned a job a the Fairy Tail district police station, one of the best stations in Fiore. He had grown to hate his parents but went soft whenever around Lucy. Lucy was expected to attend the same academy as Laxus. Layla and Ivan were having arguments more often in the last month. It would be anytime that week that they would have the last fight. Coincidentally, it was the day Laxus had returned from Magnolia (the place were FTA was located) to visit Lucy.

"All you do is sit around and demand us to do your work!"

"What about you Layla?!"

"What about me!"

"All you are good for is cooking! Why don't you leave you useless woman!" Ivan insulted. That was the last straw for Layla.

"Fine! Have it your way." she screamed, tears streaming across her pale cheeks. She grabbed Laxus' and Lucy's hand and stormed into her room. As, she huriedlly packed her belongings away, she picked up a bracelet with nine golden and silver key charms strung onto it.

"Laxus, the reason I send you away to the academy was because I knew this day was coming. I didn't want you and Lucy to be separated just because of our fights. I wanted you to be able to support both yours and Lucy's life. Protect her til the best of your capabilities, there will be problems that you will have to let her handle on her own. You will know which problems I'm talking about when they arise." she said tearfully, as she handed him a small box. Laxus looked at her with wide eyes, he had always hated his mom for sending him away. He thought that she didn't want him, now he knew the real reason why. He tucked away the box into his back pocket.

She kneeled and looked at Lucy, who was hugging his brother's waist from behind. Layla took hold of Lucy's left hand and held them in one of her hands gently. She picked up the bracelet and slid it onto the little girl's wrist.

"Lucy, love, stay and protect your brother the same way he does you. This bracelet here? Each of its charms represents one of your birthdays. I was planning on giving it to you on your 10th birthday, but now, Laxus will give you one every birthday from that box I gave him. Stay happy, please take care of your brother. I love the both of you." she said sadly. Now Laxus and Lucy also had tears running down their faces. Layla gave the both of them tender kisses on the forehead.

"But Mama! You can't leave. I don't want you to leave! Please stay, for me?" Lucy cried pleadingly.

"I am sorry Lu. But, I have to go. I have some unfinished important business. But, I promise to visit once I am done. I am going to leave by cab. Laxus drive to your house in Magnolia with Lucy and stay there. Take little Plue along." Layla ordered as she handed Laxus a suitcase filled with Lucy's belongings. He just nodded, grabbed the suitcase, picked up Lucy and Plue and ran out of the house towards his car, Layla right behind him on the way outside. When they zoomed out of the front gate, Laxus, Lucy and the older blond gave one another a long glance as if trying to memorise each others looks.

Layla broke away first. She whipped around and walked briskly towards a waiting cab. Laxus turned and walked to his car with Lucy clutching onto his shirt tightly as she sobbed and Plue sleeping in his arms. He ran a hand through her hair gently, telling her that he would take care of her and not leave her, so she should wipe those tears of her face. She nodded, dried her tears and hugged him tightly as they approached their car. He made her sit in the back seat of the car. As she put on her seat belt with a dozing Plue on her lap, he started the car and they travelled towards Magnolia in silence.

When they reached Laxus' house, Lucy quietly slid out her seat onto the ground. She went to Laxus and took hold of his hand. He looked down to her, then smiled softly and squeezed her hand gently and led her up the stairs of an apartment. She peeped into the house, more like apartment. It was a luxurious three bedroom flat. It had a two big bedrooms and a smaller one, a dining room, two bathrooms both with a working shower, a kitchen and a large hall with a comfortable looking sofa and a huge flat screen TV.

She stepped into the apartment and sat on the leather sofa and set Plue down next to her, feeling extremely tired. Laxus locked the door behind him and walked towards the sleepy girl. He sat down and pulled the tiny girl onto his lap. He hummed a lullaby softly and rocked her to sleep, while thinking if he should make her join the same academy he studied in or not.

 **AN- Aaaaaannnd that is it. Please tell me if this should be made into a full story or not. I will make it into a full on story if you guys ask. Buh bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Hey, Flame here. Thanks for my first review readers! pls tell me if this chapter is good and you guys can give me suggestions. Onto the story.**

Laxus briskly walked into a tall, red building with a little girl perched on his shoulders. Students of all ages, and teachers too, looked up at him in respect and surprise and moved away to let him through. Laxus was smiling, and not one of those smug smiles he always had during his time in the academy, he had a genuine smile on. He was smiling because of Lucy. Lucy, was laughing happily as he bounced her on his shoulder. She was starting to laugh and smile more often now. She didn't talk or do anything much for a few days since 'the incident'. Laxus had tried his best to cheer her up and it was working slowly.

"Lax-nii! Your hair is tickling me!" she whined. Laxus chuckled.

"Soooo?" he prodded.

"Put some hair gel on! It's too spiky." she said. He gasped dramatically.

"Is the princess in pain?" he said mockingly in a fake accent. Lucy pouted cutely and crossed her arms across her chest.

"But I want to be a strong knight in shining armour, like you Lax-nii." she announced. His eyes widened in shock and he skidded to a stop. The students who heard her, laughed in amusement and cooed at her.

"Like me huh? You'll have to work hard for that." he said. Lucy just grinned widely.

"It is fine Lax-nii, I will do better than you. Mama said, that I have to protect you and I will." she said, determined. He just nodded as he was speechless and proud.

He resumed walking briskly and reached a room labelled 'OFFICE' in a few minutes. He removed the little girl from his shoulders and pushed her lightly towards the room's door. She was nervous, she didn't know what to expect. She reached towards the handle hesitantly and opened the door. She stared at the form sitting at a desk, in shock. She definitely didn't expect-

"A wrinkly, old man." her eyes widened and she slapped her hands on top of her mouth. Laxus let out a booming laugh and the old man had teary eyes and quivering lips.

"I didn't mean to, sir! I really didn't! Please forgive me!" she pleaded shaking her hands and head in denial.

"It's OK. I should have expected that. Laxus said the same when he entered the room for the first time too. Except, he didn't apologise. In a few more years you'll be just like him." he muttered, sulking. She smiled, embarrassed, at him. The old man just sighed.

"Anyways, my name is Makarov, but you can call me Gramps like everyone else. I am the principal of this academy, Fairy Tail Academy. A school for all ages. Here you can learn and train to be many things. You can be an artist, author, singer, dancer, translator, engineer-"

"I want to be like Lax-nii!" she shouted, fire of determination burning in her eyes. He sighed knowing that she would say that. He charged at her with a punch. But, before gramps could hit his target, his hand was caught by Laxus in the blink of an eye.

"Lucy Kick!" he heard the young girl scream, at the same time he was blocked, before he flew back and smashed into the wall. He smirked.

"Why'd you attack her?!" Laxus growled. Lucy looked at Makarov with narrowed eyes, ready to hit him again if needed.

"I did the same to you. It's a test, remember? I was just testing her. I wouldn't have actually hit her. I remember that you did worse, you just fell onto your butt in shock."

"But I punched your face after, Gramps." said Laxus stubbornly glaring at Makarov. Lucy held her hand in front of her mouth and giggled. She tugged on her brother's shirt. He looked down at her with raised eyebrows. She had glints of humour in her eyes.

"I am going to be stronger than you!" she teased, her tongue stuck out. Makarov cleared his throat to get their attention. Lucy and Laxus looked at the old man.

"Anyways, you'll be training to become a police officer. You have to go to the 7th floor of this building. You can ask the children over there for anything else... Oh! Here, your schedule. Once you're done with your classes, you'll come down here to wait for Laxus to pick you up. If for any reason he cannot pick you up, I'll take you home. Understand?" he instructed.

"Why will you take me home?" she asked, her head slightly tilted.

"'Cause my full name is Makarov Dreyar and I'm your grandpa. Now, get out!" he said while grinning and kicked them out of his office. Lucy's jaw was on the ground while she stared at the closed door. She looked back at her brother with the same expression. He just shrugged and told her that he wanted it to be a surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Sorry for taking so long for this chapter!**

Lucy's eyes were wide open as she took in the horrifying sight before. Laxus looked at her, trying to stifle his laughter. He failed. Deep laughter echoed off the walls. Lucy groaned, getting tired just by thinking of all the stairs she had to climb to get to the 17th floor.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it in... maybe a few weeks." he said comfortingly. She groaned even louder and gave him 'THE LOOK' and if looks could kill, he would have been tortured to death.

"Now, now Luce. It isn't **that** bad. You just need some time to get used to it." he said sympathetically. He patted her head gently while trying to hide his amused grin. She swatted his hand away and looked at him with the fire of rage burning in her eyes.

"I'm starting to hate you now." Lucy stated. She took a deep breathe and walked up the torturous stairs unwillingly. By the time Laxus reached the top, she was slithering up the last few steps. She laid on her back and took deep breaths through her mouth. Laxus however, didn't even have a drop of sweat on his forehead. He just stood there and smiled a **very** innocent smile at Lucy and chuckled quietly. Lucy was too tired to even muster up a decent looking glare.

"I still hate you." She reminded him. He grinned and gestured at her to get up. She did, and followed to door that was, luckily, near them. She suddenly started to feel extremely nervous.

'What if they don't like me? What if I'm too weak? What if they think I'm lame? What if I mess up my introduction? What if...?' Negative thoughts took over her mind. Sensing her anxiety, Laxus took her tiny hands in his huge ones and gripped them firmly. She felt a tiny rush of courage run through her and she smiled. Laxus slid the door open, led her through the door and into the room. She walked in with her head held high and a bright, but shy, smile. With her big brother by her side, she felt confident. She felt the negative thoughts flee her mind.

"Class! We have a new student!" the teacher, Mr. Gildarts, announced. The class showed no sign of quieting down or listening to him. Mr. Gildarts' eye twitched in annoyance and he grit his teeth together.

"CLASS! SHUT YOUR MOUTHS AND GLUE YOUR BUTTS TO YOUR SEATS!" The class immediately quieted down. Lucy took this moment to observe the class.

In one of the front seats there was a girl who had light blue hair, warm brown eyes and a ton of books on her table. In the far back there was a bot with pink (yes, pink!) hair and slanted black eyes. He had a scaled scarf wrapped around his neck, and she thought his cheeks would fall off if he smiled a little more. Next to him was a stern looking red-headed girl wearing some sort of armour. Some part of Lucy was scared of the red-head, but the most part of her was in awe of the fact that the girl looked like a real knight (though she preferred dragons more). The red-head ( she really needed to know their names) also had a realistic sword strapped to her side. Next to her, a boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes sat. Though he had nothing but boxers on (her poor eyes), nobody seemed to notice or care.

Everyone looked at her expectantly, then she realised that they were waiting for her to introduce herself. She blushed in embarrassment and began feeling nervous again.

"Is she mute or something?" asked the boy with pink hair. Now, Lucy, who was feeling a whirlwind of emotions at that time, wasn't thinking properly. Her head whipped towards the poor boy and her angry eyes stared deep into his soul. Then she took her shoe off, aimed, and shot the shoe at his head and it hit right in the middle of his forehead. She took in a deep breath.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?! AS YOU CAN SEE I AM OBVIOUSLY NOT MUTE YOU PINK HEADED PRINCESS! I'LL ALSO HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I CAN DO MUCH WORSE THAN A SHOE TO THE HEAD." she screeched. The unlucky pink-head had fallen of his chair and was on the floor, seeing stars. Everyone's wide and shocked eyes were on her, she even thought she heard someone say 'awesome'. Suddenly it hit her, that was their first impression of her. Lucy looked down at the ground as her face went red.

"Um... m-my name is Lucy Dreyar-Heartfilia. I'm 9 years old. P-please take care of me!" she said shyly and bowed.

"WELCOME TO THE CLASS!" the class chorused. Lucy then looked up and saw everyone smiling at her. She smiled back at them and sat at an empty seat at the back.

"Now that all that drama is done, lets start our class shall we?" Mr. Gildarts said enthusiastically. At the same time, the whole class groaned and a few 'NOOOO's were heard. Lucy waved goodbye to her brother as he left the class and smiled. She had a feeling that she would fit in, bad first impression or not.

 **AN- Did you guys like the way I described Natsu as a Pink princess? Review please! In the next chapter we will have Lucy actually learning their names and becoming friends with them.**


End file.
